


Thunderstorm

by PanicAtTheEverywhere (DapperMuffin)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Lip reading, Logan's afraid of thunder, M/M, Rain, Storm - Freeform, fear of thunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperMuffin/pseuds/PanicAtTheEverywhere
Summary: Virgil has always loved thunderstorms, but Logan on the other hand, not so much.





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> this idea's been bothering me for a week or two, hope you like

Virgil had always loved thunderstorms, even when he was a kid. He loved the sound of rain on the roof, the way the light coming through the windows dimmed. He loved the loud rumbling of the thunder that preceded the blinding flash that was lightning.

 

It was one such day today. The rain had started sometime that morning, and several hours had passed, but it showed no signs of stopping. Virgil was passing Logan's door when he heard a noise, a sort of whimpering coming from inside. He paused, his hand hovering over the doorknob, before turning it decisively. Logan might be mad at him for entering without permission, but the whimper Virgil had heard was uncharacteristic of Logan, and it sounded like he was in pain.

 

"Logan?" he called softly as he took a step forward into the room.

 

Logan was huddled against the far wall, eyes wide and darting around the room as if nervous, arms having tugged his knees to his chest. The room was dark, save for the slivers of light that escaped from behind the edges of the heavy curtains.

 

Logan hadn't responded to his name, and Virgil had officially begun to worry.

 

Virgil took care to close the door as quietly as possible behind him. As he approached Logan, he could see now that the other man's breath seemed erratic.

 

He crouched in front of Logan, and the black-haired man finally met his eyes.

 

"Virgil?" whispered Logan, being unusually vulnerable for him.

 

"Yeah. Hey, is something wrong?" Virgil suddenly felt the urge to protect Logan, who, in that instant, looked so small.

 

Just then, thunder crashed outside. Logan jumped where he sat, arms wrapped tighter around himself, and Virgil thought he understood.

 

"Are you afraid of thunder?"

 

Logan opened his mouth as if to speak, then closed it and nodded instead. He was shaking, Virgil realized with a start.

 

"Here." Virgil pulled a blanket off of Logan's bed, proceeding to wrap it around him. He then fished around in his pockets, pulling out a slightly tangled cord and his phone. He worked the knots out of the headphone cord, and Logan watched in confusion.

 

"Can I try something?" asked Virgil, holding up the headphones. Logan nodded slowly, and Virgil slid the headphones on over Logan's ears. He plugged the cord into his phone, tapping a few times on the screen, and music began to play. The sounds of rain outside were immediately muffled.

 

_ Does this help? _ Logan read Virgil's lips.

 

"It does," he admitted quietly, hoping Virgil could hear him.

 

Virgil slumped down on the ground next to Logan, leaning his head back against the wall.

 

"Panic! At The Disco?" inquired Logan, eyebrow quirked.

 

_ Sorry I don't have classical music, stop complaining. _ Even though his words were annoyed, a small smirk was on Virgil's face. The emo seemed to notice where Logan's attention was, and he chuckled.  _ Take a picture, it'll last longer. _

 

Logan's door slammed open, almost bouncing against the wall as a panicked Patton ran in. Keys jangled in his hand as he gestured wildly. He was talking so fast that Logan only caught some of what he said.

 

_ … got stuck in the rain… Logan's deadly afraid of thunder… sorry I couldn't get back sooner… _

 

"Patton," Logan spoke up. "It's alright. Virgil was here today to help me."

 

The tension visibly left Patton's shoulders as he gave a huge sigh.  _ That's good. Still, I'm sorry I couldn't help. _

 

_ You got stuck in the rain, you said it yourself, _ Virgil said.  _ That's not your fault, Pat. _

 

_ Well, I'm glad you're okay. _ Patton gave Logan a small smile as he left, and the door shut behind him.

 

Virgil and Logan sat there on the ground until the rain slowed. Logan slipped off the headphones and tried to give them back to Virgil, but the emo's attention was somewhere else.

 

Logan raised an inviting eyebrow at Virgil, whose gaze was fixed on his face. Virgil placed a gentle hand on Logan's cheek, deliberating internally before guiding Logan's head forward so that their lips met.

 

They shared a soft kiss as the sounds of rain from outside petered off then stopped entirely.

 

After all, Virgil was Logan's stormcloud, and the quiet thunderstorm of Virgil would be a match to the weather outside anyday.


End file.
